Spoby's trip to Boston
by EMISON1
Summary: A special getaway for Spencer and Toby allows them to really enjoy their relationship, both emotionally and physically! The Rating is subject to change. I own none of this material!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there,  
This is my first attempt at PLL Adult Fan-fiction, or "Smut". I hope everyone enjoys it. Please note that I do not own the rights to any of the characters mentioned herein. I am merely writing fan-fiction. I have no connection to Keegan or Troian (though they are both brilliant) and this is in no way a reflection of my thoughts or opinions of what their private lives might be like. Their private lives are just that: PRIVATE.

So with no further ado, here is a multi-chapter story of Spencer and Toby taking a much needed trip to Boston and having a bit of fun along the way. Enjoy! Respectful, constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Thankfully the traffic hadn't been as bad as they'd expected. Spencer and Toby, driving Spencer's Toyota Highlander Hybrid, had made excellent time. 4 hours and 45 minutes which was a half hour less than her GPS had estimated. It had been remarkable indeed and the further they got from Rosewood the happier and happier Spencer felt. She knew that this was going to be an amazing trip. They were going to spend three amazing days in Boston, Mass. Just the two of them, finally just Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer had needed this for so long and though he would never admit it, she knew Toby did too.

The plan was to go up for her birthday, spend the day wandering the historic sites, have a romantic dinner at Petit Robert Central Bistro (The way Spencer said that always got Toby hot and bothered), and it would wrap up with "Otello" by Giuseppi Verdi at the Boston Opera House. The plan was incredible but both Toby and Spencer knew that there were going to be a few intimate adventures involved in this trip. With everything that had been going on in Rosewood they hadn't really been able to enjoy the better parts of their relationship. They hadn't been able to really be close at all in any sense. This trip was going to be different though! Spencer was determined that it would be!  
As the car pulled up into the driveway of the Boston Harbor Hotel Toby gently nudged Spencer who was curled up in the passenger's seat asleep. She looked so peaceful, even more than when she slept in her room in Rosewood. Her long, Hastings Legs were curled up underneath her, the skirt she was wearing, a pleated plaid skirt, barely covered the tops of her shapely thighs. Her pale skin glowed in the light from the hotel's archway. She looked simply radiant.

Spencer woke up and looked around groggily for a minute before stretching, "We're here?" She looked at her watch on her slender wrist, "Wow! You made good time."  
"What can I say, I guess I was just as eager to get out of Rosewood as you are." Toby replied as he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. The two of them let their eyes drift close as Spencer's hand came to his cheek.  
After a moment they broke the kiss and got out of the car on their respective sides. Spencer straightened her skirt out as she picked up her bag and walked into the hotel to check in. The woman at the counter was nice and it didn't take them long to check in and they even had a valet park their car and bring the bags up to their room. It was more pampering than Spencer had received in a long time. She almost had forgotten what it was like but she welcomed it, it took even more stress off of her. She smiled and took Toby's hand and walked up to their room.

It was posh. Comfortable chairs, a patio of their own which looked out onto the bay. The curtains were red and gold, the wallpaper was a goldish color. The comforter on the bed was red and gold. The furniture was real wood, cherry by the looks of it. It was simply beautiful. A bottle of champagne sat in the silver bucket with a red napkin wrapped around its neck. Spencer's brown eyes took it all in as she smiled and handed the Valet a twenty dollar bill and took off her coat laying it on the back of a chair.  
Toby hung both their jackets up as Spencer walked over to the window and looked out into the dark city. The lights looked incredible and even the view of the water from the window looked amazing. For a moment she forgot all about -A, all about the drama going on in Rosewood. It was just Spencer and Toby with a romantic view and an amazing room. Both of them needed this, Spencer was stressing over school and Toby was getting ready to head to the Police Academy. This would be the last time either of them got to relax and really enjoy the other. This was what a relationship was supposed to be but they rarely got to indulge in it.

Toby walked up behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned back against him as he enveloped her in in his strong arms. Her hands rested on his arms as they looked out at Boston Harbor just enjoying each other. Breathing the other in, enjoying how calm and peaceful everything was. The scent of Spencer's shampoo went into Toby's nose and he wanted to memorize it so anytime he was without her, he could close his eyes and smell her and feel her in his arms just like this moment.

Feeling Toby's strong arms around her and his chiseled physique against her back, Spencer began to feel her panties moisten. She bit on her bottom lip as she closed her eyes and slowly, subtly, move her ass around on Toby's groin. They were here for fun that weekend, why not get started now?  
"What are you doing" Toby asked with a bit of a smile and a twinkle of something wicked in his blue eyes.

"Nothing..." Spencer said innocently but the look in her eye showed that she was anything but innocent. She slowly turned in his arms and looked up at him kissing him softly before slowly dropping to her knees. Her hands moved down his body before stopping at his beltline where she started to undo his belt and the buttons of his jeans, "I'm just hungry and don't feel like ringing for room service." She bit her bottom lip as she let his jeans fall to the ground and saw the outline of his hardening member in his boxers, "Well well, what have we here?" She mused as she pulled his boxers down and his hard shaft popped free. She licked her lips as she ran her long fingers down the length of his hard cock. Her mouth was already watering as she licked her lips once more and opened her mouth and let the pink head of his swollen member enter.  
Toby arched his back and groaned out in pleasure as he gathered Spencer's grown tresses in his hand as she slowly took more of his hard shaft in her mouth. Spencer's tongue skillfully teased the tip of it, and moved up and down the underside of it as the wetness from her mouth made his shaft slippery. She used one hand to stroke the length of it as it grew harder and harder with each passing moment, the veins becoming more defined as Spencer picked up the pace.  
This was a side of Spencer that no one besides Toby really knew existed. Toby was the only one Spencer had ever felt comfortable enough with to let this side of herself run wild. The truth was she loved it. She loved having Toby's pulsing member in her mouth. It made her so wet to know that she could have this effect on him. She'd even thought of doing it in the car on the drive up but wanted to wait for them to be here, and safe, and away from -A.  
Spencer pushed her head forward taking all of Toby's hard cock in her mouth and down her throat. She gagged on it for a moment before pulling back using the spit to lubricate it while her hand quickly stroked his hardness. She looked up at him with that wicked look in her eye as her head went back to bobbing up and down on Toby's shaft. She rolled her tongue over his tip and over the underside of his shaft.  
Toby couldn't believe what was happening; though he knew this side of Spencer existed. "Oh fuck Spence..." He moaned out as she deep-throated his cock once again. If she kept going like this he was going to burst before too long, something there was no way he was going to do, not this early.  
"Get up here." he said in a somewhat dominant tone.  
Spencer was all too willing to comply. She rose to her feet and looked at him playfully as his hands pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra letting her 30A cup breasts bear themselves to Toby's hand. He gripped one of them as he pulled Spencer in for a passionate kiss. The feeling was incredible between them. They just had that chemistry that no one could rip apart. That was the beauty of it.  
"God Toby..." She moaned feeling his hand on her breast, her nipple growing hard as his attention, "...take me! Please." She begged him, "I need you inside of me."  
Toby wasn't going to wait another moment to obey as he pulled her panties down her long, silky legs. She stepped out of them and Toby used his upper body strength to pick Spencer's frame up and lean her against the window as he angled his hard, wet shaft up and pushed it into Spencer's tight walls. The glass was cold against her back but excitingly so as her nipples grew even harder, but the feeling of fulfillment as Toby pushed himself inside of her, filling her completely was unlike anything she'd ever experienced outside of him.  
"Fuck Toby, yes..." She moaned as her hands wrapped around his shoulders and Her legs wrapped around his torso as her skirt bunched up around her waist. She arched her back as Toby began to thrust into her, "God yes..."  
"Fuck you're so tight." Toby cried out in pleasure as he thrust into her slowly at first, and then harder and faster. He arched his back and his hands supported her, gripping her perfect ass firmly as she moved up and down on his hard shaft.  
It wasn't long before the rhythm between them increased and the sounds of their skins slapping together with each thrust echoed around the room along with the sounds of their moans and passionate cries of ecstasy. They moved in perfect sync with each other, each one knowing the other one's desires, and how to please them. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and neither of them wanted it to end.  
Toby walked away from the window and over to the bed where he laid Spencer down. His shaft never left the wetness of her pussy as he continued his quick and powerful rhythm. Spencer wasn't complaining either, she looked up at him, her hands moving down his muscular arms, "Oh god Toby, yes, yes, fuck me! Fuck me as only you know how!" It was true, no one knew how to do this like him. With some guys she'd been with Spencer had needed to stimulate her clit in any hope of getting an orgasm, but not with Toby, Toby could get her off with penetration alone, a feat not easily achieved by most guys.  
Toby's hand went to Spencer's breast as he gripped it, his thumb teasing her nipple. She could feel her body start to tense, her chest was turning more and more pink with each passing moment. Her cries were getting louder and she gripped Toby's arms tighter with each thrust.  
"OH god Toby!" She moaned, "Don't stop! Don't you dare fucking stop!" Spencer's voice even sounded strained as the air caught in her throat and she felt herself start shaking, her body spasming as the intense orgasm rolled through her, flooding her walls, making Toby's cock slide in even easier than it had. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her face made that unmistakable "O" showing Toby that he'd done his job, "OH fucccckkkkkk" She screamed, not caring if the people in the next room could hear her. She hoped they did so they would know what an amazing job her boyfriend was doing at fucking her brains out.  
It took Spencer a few moments to recover from her orgasm, her body still shaking as a few aftershocks rolled through. She looked up at Toby, still gasping for breath, catching her breath after the incredible orgasm that had just rolled through her, "Oh yes Toby, fuck me! Fuck me like a dirty slut!" These were words she'd never be caught dead saying in public, but behind closed doors, with Toby, this was how she acted.  
Toby was getting close. Spencer had pulled him in with her legs and now he was working hard and fast, his blue eyes locked on her chestnut hues as he watched her react to each powerful thrust. He could feel his shaft growing harder and stiffer by the moment as he pumped in and out of her wet pussy over and over, "God Spence... I'm close." Like Spencer moments earlier Toby sounded strained. It was clear he was trying to hold it off to the last minute.  
"Cum for me baby." Spencer moaned, "Spray me with your hot seed." She looked at him nodding, encouraging him to cum all over her, she loved being his little whore, how own private slut. For him and him only she would act this way.  
Toby pulled his shaft out of Spencer and she slid down the bed a bit and looked at him as he stroked his cock. It was soaked and glistening from her own orgasm and she smiled as she saw the pre-cum ooze out of it and land on her belly before the first jet of cum exploded from his tip. It sprayed across her landing on her breasts and shoulder. Another jet soon followed, landing on her breasts and chin. She loved it, the more cum he unloaded on her, the happier she was. It meant that she had done her job well, and he was pleased. She arched her back, "OH god yes Toby coat me in it!" She cried out sounding completely like a cum starved slut but she loved it.  
Toby's cock finally dripped with the few drops of cum he had left. His balls now completely drained as he tried to catch his breath, wanting more than anything to just collapse, but Spencer wasn't about to let that happen. She slipped down off the bed after taking some of his cum from her body on her finger and putting it in her mouth with a sly smile. She dropped to her knees and put his shaft back in her mouth sucking on it, wanting to get every last drop. Her tongue swirled around the head and sucked it hard and popped it out of her mouth before climbing back on the bed.  
Toby followed as Spencer swallowed the cum she'd gotten in her mouth. She smiled looking at her boyfriend, happier than ever that they were here, "MMM This is starting off to be quite a wonderful trip." Spencer said with a completely satisfied grin on her face, his seed still splattered across her body.

"You keep this up and I'm going to have to start drinking some protein shakes or something." Toby said laughing at the work-out that both of them had. He was so glad that they could be this relaxed, that Spencer felt relaxed enough to let this side of herself show.  
Spencer only giggled and smiled as the two of them just sat enjoying their first night in Boston, their first night away from -A. Their first night really getting to enjoy each other as a couple. It was just the beginning, but this was a hell of a way to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spencer and Toby slept soundly that night, wrapped in each other's arms, completely drained, exhausted and satisfied. They hadn't even bothered to put clothes on, the two of them slept completely nude, their bodies intertwined as any true relationship should be. Spencer had no anxiety, no nervousness, no bad dreams. Just perfect, unbroken sleep for the first time in longer than she could remember.  
Indeed it was a bit of a change for the two of them, but as Toby woke up the next morning, the sun creeping in through the closed blinds of their window, Toby looked at Spencer who was laying on her back, completely asleep, her brown hair spread over the pillows. She looked beautiful. Her pert breasts so perfect and pale with small, slightly erect nipples and Toby could feel his cock hard as a rock already from sleeping against her silken skin all night.  
A wicked idea crossed his mind and slowly he slipped under the covers and move between Spencer's legs. Her milky white thighs were so soft and Toby started by putting soft kisses on the insides of both of them. Spencer stirred slightly but didn't move. Slowly he worked his lips up her thighs to the outside of her wetness. It glistened slightly showing him that she was just as turned on as he was. She had shaved it bare, completely and it was so smooth.  
Slowly Toby's tongue moved up Spencer's wet slit tasting her sweet juice. He was so addicted to the taste of her wetness that his mouth instantly watered as he felt Spencer's hips slowly start to rock against him. His tongue swirled around her swollen clitoris some, just enough to tease her before it traced the outside of her lips. Slowly he brought his hand up and gently parted her outer lips and his tongue moved back over her swollen clitoris.  
A moan came from Spencer's throat. She wasn't 100% sure if she was dreaming this or if it was really happening and it far too good to wake up if it was a dream. She bit her bottom lip as she arched her back and pushed her pelvis down, harder against Toby's mouth. Her body was on fire with passion and lust. She needed this to continue, to stop it now would be agonizing and she just couldn't bear to think of that.

Toby heard Spencer's moans and continued his movements on Spencer's wet pussy with his tongue. He brought one of his fingers up and slowly pressed it into her wet folds. She gasped and a slight smile came over his face as he opened his mouth and moaned slightly against her mound knowing the vibrations would drive her wild.  
Spencer was awake now but only moaned as one of her hands moved down and wove its self in Toby's hair as he started to intensify the pleasure he was giving her pussy, "Ohhhh god yes." She moaned arching her back and gripping her own breast with her other hand. This was the perfect way to wake up and Toby certainly knew how to capitalize on that. She pinched her nipple lightly, the bit of pain bringing her pleasure as she rotated her hips against Toby's mouth.

Toby's finger was all the way inside of her and angled up, perfectly hitting her G-spot to bring her the most amount of pleasure. His tongue worked her clitoris while her finger slipped in and out in perfect sync with his tongue, striking her g-spot each time. He longed for her to cum, he longed for her to flood him with her juices, he longed to taste them. He'd been deprived of that the previous night but he wasn't about to be this time, he wasn't stopping until she came, no matter how much his cock was throbbing and longed to be pushed into her wet walls. He knew Spencer would be all too willing to reciprocate the orgasm by letting him pound her brains out.  
"Oh God, Toby." Spencer called out, still gripping her breast and tightening the grip on his hair, "God just like that! Fuck you eat my pussy so good!" She rotated her hips and her chest began to turn a brighter and brighter pink as she felt her body welling up, just as it had done the night before, but this would be even more intense. She released her breast long enough to throw back the covers for the bed and look down at her beloved boyfriend, "God yes! Don't stop. Don't you fucking stop! I'm gonna fucking cum!"

Toby loved the way she was talking and knew that she was getting closer. He would have to do this every morning if she was going to act like this. He would have smirked but his mouth was busy devouring her wetness. His blue eyes looked up at her as she arched her back and her legs began to tense up, a tell tale sign that she was getting ready to explode. He was ready, he was ready to taste it all, to taste everything Spencer had to offer him.  
"Fucckkkk..." She cried out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she felt herself explode, her wetness flooding his mouth with her juice. Her body shook harder than it had last night as she rode out her intense orgasm. She was confident that she even blacked out at one point. She just couldn't resist. Toby brought out the kinky side of her. Her breathing caught but yet somehow the loud moans and cried continued to fill the room as Toby stayed between her legs.  
Toby had pulled his finger out of her wet hole and had put his mouth over as much of her pussy as he could while she reached climax. He wanted to take as much of Spencer's wetness in his mouth as he possibly could, her orgasm was the ambrosia of his dreams. He needed it to live, he knew that now and he didn't get enough of it in Rosewood. Now, however, he was sure to drink up every last drop, sucking on her wet lips to make sure he got it all. The sweet, yet tart flavor of his girlfriend was something he needed so often, he was sure he was addicted to it.  
Spencer slowly began to recover, her breathing returning and her vision clearing, "Get up here." She said in a sultry, lust filled tone, "Get up here! I need you in me." She said, "Please Toby, Please use me as your dirty fuck toy!" She smiled at him, "That orgasm was incredible, I haven't cum that hard in so long." She smiled, "Now it's your turn. Use me for your pleasure Toby, I'm your dirty slut."  
That was music to Toby's ears. He moved himself between her soft legs and with one swift move pushed his hard shaft deep into her walls. She was so wet that his entry was easy and he soon was all the way in so that their hips were touching. He looked at her, "I love it when you act like this."  
"Only for you Toby." Her hand gently went through his hair, reminding him that Spencer loved him more than she could ever say, "Now pound my fucking cunt and show me who I belong to."  
Toby moaned and started a fast and powerful rhythm in and out of her. The remains of her orgasm made it easy for him to move inside of her. His shaft throbbed within her deep walls and it felt so good he knew that this wouldn't take long, but they had three days to do whatever they wanted and he was sure that more of this would be involved.  
Spencer moaned and arched her back, rolling her hips to his every thrust. Her nails moved down his back as her legs wrapped around him pulling him in even deeper. She smiled wickedly as she shifted her weight rapidly and before Toby could react she was on top of him grinding and rolling her hips over him, working his hard shaft in and out of her as he bounced on it riding his cock, "Fuck it feels so good. Do you like me riding you like a dirty whore?"  
"Fuck yes Spencer." He moaned looking up at her, his shaft pulsing deep within her as she bounced on it. He brought his hands up her long legs and gripped her ass firmly as she slammed down on his shaft again and again. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He brought his hand down hard on Spencer's rear, leaving a red hand print and the crack of the slap echoed around the room.  
"Oh yes Toby! I've been a naughty slut. Teach me a lesson!" She leaned forward, and Toby leaned up taking one of her nipples in his mouth. Spencer moaned as she bounced up and down, riding him so hard that she thought they might break the bed. Wouldn't that be a story?  
"Oh Spence, I'm close." Toby moaned, "I'm gonna cum."  
"Not yet." Spencer said recognizing the strained sound in his voice. She hopped off his cock and dropped to her knees opening her mouth, "Cum in my mouth! I want to taste it." She said, "I'm your cum starving whore. Give me what I need, please Toby, please?" She batted her eyes at him and looked up at him as he swung around and stood above her stoking his hard cock. It was well lubricated from her wet pussy and within moments his cum started to dribble into her mouth. The salty liquid coating her tongue and soon the first blast shot into her mouth, then another, and another, filling her mouth with his hot, creamy load. She took it all, just like a pro, not spilling a drop, despite the incredible amount of it that he was depositing. She smiled as he sat back on the bed completely spent.

Spencer let the cum sit in her mouth, loving the taste of it before she swallowed every drop. She smiled feeling it slide down her throat and then crawled over and took Toby's cock in her mouth sucking it dry as she always did. She smiled looking up at her beloved, feeling the heat raise from the slaps on her ass, "Good morning to you too." She said giggling as she knew that she would have to shower after this. It was the perfect start to a perfect day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer and Toby had cleaned themselves up after their morning escapade and had gone out to see what Boston had to offer. Spencer wore a powder blue, pleated skirt that fell to just above her knees, matched with a tight fitting lavender top. Her hair was simple, yet elegant, and she'd adorned herself with some jewelry and simple make-up. She knew she didn't have to doll herself up for Toby but she wanted to look beautiful just the same, what girl didn't?  
Toby, in contrast, wore a t-shirt, with a button down shirt over the top, a clean pair of jeans and a leather jacket. The breeze coming off the bay kept the city at a brisk temperature, but not cold enough that people were walking around in mittens and scarves. In short it was a beautiful day to wander around this historic city.  
Spencer had a sly smile on her face from the moment she left the hotel room. Toby attributed it to the intense orgasm she'd had, but she had a secret, one that she often had and no one ever guessed because she seemed so straight laced and on top of things back in Rosewood but more often than not; just like today, she wasn't wearing panties. Going commando was right up there with sucking Toby's cock, on the list of things that got her wet the fastest. Spencer was a naughty girl, and no one would ever guess it. It was part of what made it exciting.  
Their first stop was a place called "My Diner", a small breakfast place about 16 minutes from their hotel, with a short trip on the red-line sitting at the intersection of W 2nd Street and W 3rd Street. It was a simple place and didn't take them long to order, and finish. However, the start to their day had left Spencer in quite the kinky mood. She let her heal fall from her foot as her long leg stretched out across the span under their booth and started massaging Toby's groin with her foot, a wicked glint in her eye. Today would be a day to see just how long she could tease and torture him before he would loose control and take her like an animal.

After breakfast the couple walked out into the Streets of Boston, ready to begin their sightseeing. They had decided to walk the Freedom trail, pause when Lunch hit and continue after until it was time to go back to their hotel and get ready for dinner and the rest of their night. They started at Paul Revere's house, deciding to follow a map for themselves rather than a guided tour. They could take their time, really enjoy being with each other and just relax.

The pair wandered through the house looking at the small kitchen, the small room for his children, and they commented on how much smaller it was than the houses in Rosewood. They went to the second floor of the house and found Paul Revere's bedroom. It was a bit larger than the children's with a rope bed with tall posts on all four sides and bed curtains. A fireplace, and his wife's spinning wheel.

Spencer smiled looking at it and walked over to Toby who was reading the description on the wall outside the room, "Those tall posts would be fun to tie me to while you fucked my brains out." She whispered in his ear before slowly kissing him and smiling, her brown hues catching his blue orbs in a seductive glance. This was going to be more fun than she thought since she could already feel she was getting a rise out of him.

After another couple stops including a few museums, Spencer and Toby found a bite to eat for lunch before they continued on. Their next stop was the Old North Church, where the lanterns went up; one if by land, two if by sea telling Paul Revere and his other riders how the British would be deploying from Boston.

The church was beautiful, simple, but beautiful. Thankfully there were a lot of people on the tour so when Spencer pulled boy aside and up a set of stairs to the choir stalls above the church, no one really noticed they were missing. During lunch, Spencer had discovered that her plan had backfired; at least in part. She was getting just as worked up as Toby clearly was. She could feel her juices dripping down her leg, not visibly but enough that she knew she was soaked and needed him, now.  
The church seemed like the perfect opportunity as they climbed the stairs. Toby asked what was going on, where Spencer was taking him, but as soon as they hit the top of the stairs she pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately, "I need you to take me. Right here." She moaned quietly in his ear, "I need your cock in my wet pussy." She took his hand and moved it up her skirt so he could feel how soaked she was, "Fuck me Toby, I'm your dirty cock craving slut and I need it now." Her voice begged him to take her. Her body was on fire and if she didn't have him now, she was going to explode, she knew it.

"Ok but you have to be really quiet." Toby said, also feeling the immense strain that Spencer's teasing had given him. He turned around, and then turned Spencer around and bent her over against the wall pulling her skirt up and exposing her bare ass and wet pussy. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his hard, throbbing cock, the veins so well defined with each pulse of the thick member. He poised his pink top at the entrance of Spencer's wetness and then pushed in slowly.  
Spencer breathed instead of moaned, a heavy breath almost a sigh of relief feeling Toby fill her so completely, "Oohhhhhh" She moaned, "That's it." She said softly as Toby started to work himself in and out of her hard and fast but not hard enough that the sound of their skins would give away what they were doing. His shaft moved in and out of her easily considering how wet she was. It was amazing, she was so tight and her walls gripped him and conformed to his girth perfectly.  
Spencer pushed back against him with each thrust as she moaned, "OH god Toby, yes, yes yes." Each yes was a higher pitch than the last as she reached up under her shirt and pinched her nipple hard, the pain giving her a bit of pleasure since Toby couldn't slap her ass. The thought of them getting caught, as well as the dirtiness of having sex in a church had Spencer so turned on it was unbelievable.  
Both of them knew, as amazing as this felt, this was not an exchange that they should draw out like many of their others. Spencer wouldn't need it to. She felt her body start to tighten quickly and knew she'd cum soon, "Choke me." She whispered. It was something they'd fooled around with here and there, but nothing serious.  
"What?" Toby asked, still pounding her pussy with his hard cock, "Are you sure?"  
"Yes choke me or there's no way I'm staying quiet." Spencer insisted, completely trusting Toby not to hurt her. It was what made their love so perfect. Spencer could surrender complete control over to him, which from a Hastings spoke volumes about their relationship.  
Toby's hand went around Spencer's throat. It was a firm grip, but not one that actually cut off the air to her. Her fingers tried to grip the wall as she tried so hard to stay quiet as her body began to shake and the orgasm overtook her. She moaned but quietly thanks to Toby's hand over her throat. He kept her from making any noise.  
Spencer's orgasm rolled over her and after she had managed to recover, her breath coming in bursts and heavy, she slipped from Toby's grasp, his cock slipping from her soaked pussy as she dropped to her knees on the wooden church floor and started to suck Toby's shaft. She needed him to cum too. She knew he was just as tormented and turned on as she was, it wouldn't be fair, in fact it would be downright cruel to leave him like this.  
"Cum for me." Spencer whispered, "Please Toby. I need it. I crave your cum all the time. I wanna taste it. Give your greedy whore what she needs." She begged him, her chestnut hues looking up at him, pleading for him to release that sweet and salty load that she coveted so much. She bit her lip before putting her mouth over his shaft again and sucking on it, using her siliva and the wetness of her sweet orgasm to lubricate it as she stroked it, "Please baby, I'm your cum slut and I need it."  
Toby groaned but quietly as he started to stroke his own cock. Spencer stayed underneath him, her mouth wide open as Toby's cock erupted. The first jet of cum going down her throat, the second landing in her mouth and a little on her lip. On and on it went, his breath completely caught, and Spencer marveling in the sweet taste of it. She really did need this, as often as he could give it to her.  
Spencer swallowed his load and put her mouth on his shaft as his thick cum slipped down her throat. She sucked every last drop and made sure his balls were completely drained before standing up and fixing her shirt.  
A moment later the pair walked back downstairs. Toby checked to make sure the coast was clear and it was. They slipped out of the stairs and went to look at an exhibit; pretending to be completely fascinated by it, but Spencer couldn't wipe the wicked smirk off her lips as she could still taste Toby's seed in her mouth. She knew that what they had just done was small compared to their usual exchanges, but that would be made up for when they got back to the Hotel. Spencer had a surprise for Toby, something he'd never see coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day had been exciting. That was one way to put it. They had spent a lot of quality time together, wandering the streets of the City on the Hill, but around 3pm Spencer and Toby went back to their hotel to freshen up before dinner. Spencer knew she was going to. Even with their escapade in the Old North Church, Spencer had been turned on all day, knowing that they had only had a quickie there and would be saving the rest for here. The question was; would they wait until after dinner or do it before dinner, or both?  
Decisions, decisions... Spencer thought hard about it but decided in the end to go with the after dinner treat. She had something special planned for the night and like the slightly OCD person she was, she had everything planned down to the last detail. The outfit she'd picked for both her and Toby fit perfectly into her plan for the night. She kissed Toby and left him to Facebook chat with Caleb on her laptop while she jumped in the shower.  
After her shower, she curled some of her hair, pinned some of it up in a Victory Roll on top of her head and started applying a very specifically chosen palate of vintage make-up. She had everything, right down to the ruby red lipstick. She slipped on a rose colored silky sip and a white silky bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom and across the hotel to her bag. Toby looked up from the computer screen for a moment but then did a double take seeing her hair and make-up.  
Knowing Toby was staring at her, Spencer smiled as she fished out her nylons from her bag and opened the package. She set her leg up on one of the chairs and slowly moved the black nylons up her long, slender legs until they reached her shapely thighs. She then did the same with the other leg before running her hands up her leg in a seductive manner looking at Toby.  
"I take it you approve?" She said in her best vintage tone.

Toby nodded, "Mhmmm I more than approve. Getting through tonight is going to be difficult."  
"It'll be worth it darling, I promise." She smiled as she untied her robe and let it hang open before grabbing the garter belt out of her bag and hooking it around her waist. She had turned away from Toby, leaving him to guess whether or not she was going to be wearing panties that night. Slowly she hooked each hook of the garter belt to her stockings pulling them tight and making sure that they would stay up during the night. She smiled as she slipped into the black pumps she had bought just for that night off a vintage web site. They were only two-inch heels but that was all she needed.  
Toby got up and started getting changed into the suit that she'd picked out or him. A lovely Armani black pin-striped double breasted suit. She'd even bought the Fedora to go with it. He was certainly styling, but why shouldn't he? They were taking in a lovely night at the opera and having a nice dinner beforehand. It was going to be a wonderful evening, there was no reason the pair of them shouldn't dress for the occasion, but Spencer had more ideas in her mind than simple elegance for a classy night out. The thought of the 30s Noir style with a bit of roleplaying added in turned her on. The very thought of it and the feeling of the nylon against her leg got her wet.  
Toby continued to get dressed as Spencer walked over and unzipped a clothing bag she had brought that was hanging in the coat closet and pulled out a royal blue, 1930s style dress with a few faux jewels attached on the front. She walked with it into the bathroom; wanting to keep the mystery of whether she was wearing panties, just that. She swung the door shut and let the silk robe fall from her shoulders. Luckily she could get away with just the slip and not have to worry about a bra. It would make things so much easier later.  
She slipped on the dress, zipping it up the side and double-checking her make-up before walking out and twirling for him, "So what do you think?"

Toby was finishing up putting his suit coat on and then topped it off with the fedora before turning around, "Well I think you've got the nicest gams I've ever seen." He smiled, "And I know that when we get back from our outing tonight, you won't be in that dress much longer."  
Spencer put on the play 30s accent, "Why sir, whatever do you mean? I'm a respectable lady." She took a few steps, "On the streets anyway." She flashed him one of her wicked looks as he buttoned his suit jacket. Spencer put on her faux fur jacket and Toby grabbed his khaki overcoat and the pair walked out of their hotel room, ready to get dinner. This was certainly going to be more of a build-up than the events of the day were.

Dinner went fine, the two had a wonderful conversation. Neither were old enough to drink wine unfortunately but they made due without it. Instead they enjoyed a bottle of sparkling cider and relaxed, not having to worry about -A or Rosewood or anything, just Spencer and Toby enjoying what life should have been for them all along. It was almost tragic that they were going to have to return to Rosewood where their lives were sure to get turned upside down by -A sooner or later. But at this moment that couldn't be further from their minds.

Next they caught a taxi from the restaurant to Boston Opera House. They arrived a bit early and got their programs and tickets and walked up to their seats in the mezzenine area. Toby led them to a corner seat and sat Spencer against the wall and him in the seat next to her, "Well this looks nice. Very fancy." He had never really been in a fancy theater like this.  
"It's one of the best opera houses in the area, people from Europe come to this opera house." Spencer explained as she flipped through the program, "I hope you can follow it alright, it's all in Italian."  
Toby shrugged and leaned in whispering in her ear, "I won't be paying attention to the show." With that he leaned back straight and leaned against the back of the chair as they joined hands sitting and waiting for the show to start. The crowd came in and sat in their seats, and so far no one was sitting anywhere near them. For Toby this was a good thing, at least for what he had planned. He hoped this wasn't a sold out show, but as the lights dimmed and the two were still off to the side all by themselves Toby was still hopeful.  
The lights went out and the lights came up on the pit as the orchestra started the overture. Slowly Toby's hand left Spencer's and rested on her soft leg, covered by the soft material of her dress. Slowly his fingers gathered the material. Spencer's brown eyes shifted from the stage to her beloved as a smile came across her face. She knew what he was doing, or at least had some idea of what he might have been doing but as his hand move further and further up her thigh she tucked her bottom lip into her mouth and let out a long sigh as his fingers went from her stocking clad leg, to the flesh of her upper thigh. She was already soaked, she knew it, and the two hour opera had just started.

Slowly Toby's fingers moved to the inside of her thigh, parting them gently before tucking his hand between the wet folds of her pussy. Spencer let out a long sigh as she pushed the material of her skirt over his hand so no one would guess what they were doing if they happened to look. She didn't want him to stop though. It felt too good, too intense for him to stop now.  
Toby's fingers moved up and he smiled when he learned that she wasn't wearing panties. It didn't surprise him but he certainly found it arousing as he moved his fingers around her freshly shaved and baby skin smooth womanhood. Slowly they inched closer and Spencer took a sharp breath in as the tips of his fingers graced the outer lips of her wetness. He was about to discover that she was soaked just from the start of his touch.  
Spencer controlled her breathing, using her Yoga training to keep herself breathing normally despite how aroused she was. She focused in on the opera, paying attention to completely mundane things, the costuming, the lighting, the movement of the conductor's hand. She needed anything to keep her from jumping Toby's bones right there and begging him to bend her over the mezzanine railing and fuck her until she came all over his cock. She might have been able to slip off earlier and steal some fun, but she wouldn't be able to get away with that here.

Toby's fingers moved closer to her, and finally they brushed against her wet slit, and he gently started making circles around her swollen clitoris. He was smiling at her but it was a smile of wickedness. He knew that he was driving her crazy, which was exactly what he wanted. Spencer had teased him all morning, which had resulted in their exchange in the Old North Church, but now it was his turn to do the teasing and there was nothing she could do about it until they got back to the hotel.

As his fingers brushed over her clitoris and Toby began his teasing in earnest, Spencer found it harder and harder to control her reactions. She tried so hard to focus in on the opera and pay attention to the small details to help her keep her composure, but she knew that she had to. From somewhere a moan came from her throat. It was low, quiet and almost sounded like a sigh, but it certainly wasn't. She bit her lip as she watched. On the outside Spencer looked calm and collected, but on the inside the depraved slut that lived inside of her was screaming to get out with each movement of Toby's finger across her clit.  
Toby kept this going through the whole first act and thankfully Spencer had time to compose herself and cool down a bit during intermission, but when the lights went down for act 2, Toby's hand went right back to work, just as she expected it to; only this time he upped the ante a little. Instead of simply swirling around her clitoris, Toby's fingers ran the length of Spencer's soaking wet pussy and after several moments he pushed the first knuckle of his middle finger into her wet opening.  
Spencer couldn't help but arch her hips forward as though her womanhood was craving more, wanting to devour his finger within its wet, tight walls. Spencer's breath caught and her brown eyes looked at the stage, as she started saying the things she was looking at in her head to keep herself distracted from what she really wanted to do which was give into him, moan like a whore and beg him for his cock.

Toby's finger went further inside of her, inching deeper and deeper inside of her. Slowly he began to pull it out, his thumb moving lightly over her clitoris. He knew he was driving her crazy and as much as she was trying to stay put in her seat, she was very subtly moving her hips. She probably didn't even know she was doing it, but he knew that he was having his desired effect on her.  
Spencer was going crazy. The way his finger moved in and out of her tight walls, and the way his thumb almost graced over her swollen clit was enough to drive her nuts. She was dripping, she knew she was. She could feel it and she was going crazy, trying her best not to whimper, or start to bed him. She just needed to get through this act and the show would be over and they could get back to the hotel and she could be him to take her.  
In and out Toby's finger went feeling her get wetter and wetter. He was careful not to work to hard at it because he didn't want her to orgasm. She knew that she'd give the whole game away if she did that, so he had to do his part and be careful. He was. Toby moved slowly, never hit her g-spot and only glazed over her clitoris in the most teasing manner possible. All of this was meant to warm her up, get her so hot and bothered that she was ready to jump him the moment they got back to the hotel room. He wanted her more worked up than she had been this entire trip.  
Spencer's breath caught and she let it out slowly as her hand was gripping and releasing and then gripping again the arm of their seat. She knew that if the lights were up her face would be bright red. She didn't know how she was holding off the orgasm that Toby was working towards but she was. It was taking an amazing about of control and willpower but she refused to tip anyone off or make a sound or otherwise act out of the ordinary as to attract attention to them.  
The opera thankfully came to an end and Toby slowly removed his hand from under Spencer's skirt. Spencer flattened her skirt back out and fanned herself. There was no way she could stand the way she was. Her legs felt like jelly because she was turned on. Her brown hues looked at Toby with a look that said "You are so going to get it." Toby simply looked at her with a satisfied grin on her face.

At long last Spencer stood up and took a deep breath. Most people had filed out of the opera house leaving Spencer to playfully swat Toby, "You..." She said leaning in, "You are so going to get it when we get home." She said kissing his lips and taking his hand and walking towards the exit. She needed him, then. She wanted him to bend her over the mezzanine and take her there but she knew they had to wait but the fire was so hard to ignore. It was so frustrating it was almost painful for her. The was pleasurable agony and the trip back to the Hotel could not be over soon enough.  
The pair got into Spencer's car and her look got much more serious, but seductive, "God Toby I need you.. I need you now. I need you in me. Drive... get us there as soon as you can." She was trying to resist the urge to start touching herself. She fanned herself, this trip was so agonizingly long and yet it was only a five minute drive, but those five minutes felt like an eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there. This is the last chapter I'll be posting en-mass. Sorry for the bulk postings of this story. I had it written before my account was verified and all that jazz. This chapter is probably the most intense thus far. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just to remind everyone. I do not own PLL, or any of the characters therein. I do not know and am not connected to Keegan or Troian in any way. This is not a reflection of my opinions of them or their private lives. This is just fanfiction with M themes. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The door burst open and Spencer pushed Toby through the door and tossed her clutch purse in a chair and dropped her coat in the same as the door clicked shut. Toby stood with his hands in his pockets trying to act cool but the truth was he was just as turned on as she was. The drive from the Boston Opera House to their Harbor Hotel was only about five minutes, but it felt like an eternity to both of them. The fires were stoked in both of them and even though Toby was trying to act nonchalant and as though it wasn't bothering him, the truth was it was driving him insane and his shaft had been throbbing semi-erect for the better part of an hour and a half.  
Spencer unzipped her dress and dropped it to the ground leaving her in her pale silk slip, her nylons, and garter belt and that was it, "Please Toby." She moaned as she walked towards him, "Please take me. I'm dripping, literally." She put her hands on his chest, "I want you to take me everywhere. I want you to even..." She walked over, pulled her slip up and bent over the bed, "I want you to fuck my ass."  
Toby's eyes widened. It was the first time she'd ever said anything like that. Spencer and he had talked about it in passing but she was always afraid of the pain so they'd never experimented, but here she was bending over and baring her virgin ass to him, "Are you sure Spence?" He asked taking the Fedora off and slipping the coat down his arms and hanging it on the back of another chair.

"Yes." Spencer said, "Hanna says it hurts but it's the pain that is the pleasure and I want you to have all of me, every inch." She stood up, pushing her slut side back and looking at Toby sincerely, "I love you and you are my soulmate... I know it and so I want you to have every part of me." She bit her bottom lip before letting that fire grow back into her eyes again.

Toby looked a little shocked, "If that's what you want then I'll be happy to Spence. It means so much to me that you're even offering." He smiled warmly at her before a look of confusion came over his features, "Wait what do you mean Hanna says?"  
"Oh yeah..." Spencer said with a wicked smile, "She's such an anal slut... she loves it when Caleb fucks her ass." She laid back on the bed and spread her legs, "Almost as much as I like it when you fuck my wet pussy. Now please come over and fuck me. I need it. I need it so bad I'm going to burst!"  
Toby started walking over, slipping the suspenders off his shoulders as he looked at her, "I love it when you beg like a dirty girl." He said, with a dominant tone, gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed as he took his hard shaft out of his pants. It was thick and throbbing and the veins pulsed with blood as the pink tip twitched with each pulse of blood. He started to move the pink tip up and down her soaked slit. Her juices covered his head and her hips rocked hoping to catch the head of his shaft and push it into her wet walls.  
"Please Toby! Please... I need it!" She moaned, almost crying with lust and desire. Her body was shaking as she moved the straps of her slip off her shoulders to expose her pale breasts with her erect, pink, nipples longing to be touched. Her entire body was on fire, she needed this. She needed to be ravaged in her vintage clothes. Her red lips pursed in a pout as Toby continued to tease her with the tip of his shaft but she knew that it was driving him just as crazy.  
Finally Toby slipped the head of his shaft into her wet walls. She enveloped him and fit snuggly around his thick rod which he pushed more into her slowly, teasingly. It was torment for him but he loved seeing her this way, he loved seeing what he could do to her and just how much he could turn her on. He knew it would feel amazing when he did that and that she would be dying for it, just as he was and so he slowly pulled himself back out.  
"Toby stop teasing me... just fuck me!" Spencer begged, "I'm your dirty slut, my cunt is soaked for your cock. Take it, it's yours, I'm yours." She meant that in more ways than one. In this case it was the physical and sexual way. She was his sex slave, his submissive slut who would beg for his cock and his cum, but she also meant that she was his to have and to love, just as she loved him.  
Toby took that as his sign that she was done being teased, of course that was probably true an hour ago, but Toby was actually going to take care of it this time as he pushed his hard shaft deep inside her wet walls. This thrust was hard, firm, and it started a hard rhythm between them. His shaft plunged deep into her wetness pulsing within her walls as they gripped him and hugged his girth firmly sending waves of pleasure over both of them.  
"Oh god yes..." Spencer moaned out as her hands went up and down his chiseled physique unbuttoning each button of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Thankfully years of Yoga had made her exceptionally flexible and it was paying off. She wrapped her stocking clad legs around Toby's waist and started pulling him into her harder and faster. She wanted him to just pound her as hard as he could. She was so turned on that she knew it wouldn't take long to reach climax. Toby always had a way of sending her to the highest levels of Nirvana with the least amount of effort. She loved him that much.  
Toby couldn't help but groan in pleasure and lust as he thrust into her, the sounds of their skins slapping together filled the room, mixed with the sounds of Spencer's screams. It was the sound of two people, madly in love with each other wrapped up in the act of perfect passion and lust. He gripped her thighs and pushed into her, harder and harder and harder with each thrust. He knew that a lesser man would have cum already but Toby knew how to pace himself and as he felt Spencer's body start to tighten and her chest turn bright pink and her back arch as she let out another passionate scream, there was no way he was going to stop now.  
"Fuck fuck fuck!" Spencer kept saying over and over again as the tension built like a spring being wound up deep within her. She could feel her muscles getting tighter and tighter and she arched her back and gripped the sheets with one hand and her breast in the other, pinching her nipple lightly as she rolled her eyes in the back of her head. Her body started shaking as she screamed out, "FUCKKK! TOBY!" Her voice filled the room. There was no way no one heard them but she didn't care, he rocked her body like no one else could, he gave her the most intense orgasms ever. Only he could make her sound this way.  
Her walls clamped down on Toby's cock making it feel even better as he thrusted inside of her and her juices soaked his hard cock. He held onto her tight, her body shaking as he took her, pounded her pussy. The sound of her wet juices was now mixed with the sound of their colliding skin. It felt unbelievable for both of them. He looked at her, his blue eyes beholding her pale body, shaking in orgasm, a light film of sweat over her skin, her chest was bright red. She was the most beautiful and sexiest thing in the world right at that moment.  
After what seemed like a blissful eternity Spencer came down off her orgasmic high and tried to catch her breath. Toby slowed his movements inside of her to prevent himself from reaching his own climax too early. Spencer sat up and leaned forward kissing him passionately, "That.. Oh my god!" She breathed before she slipped off his cock and stood. Her legs were shaking, and felt like limp noodles from the intensity of her orgasm, but she managed to slip off the nude colored slip. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a bottle of KY lubricant that Hanna had given her just for this trip. She looked at Toby, "I'm ready." She said bending over, "Go slow.. but I'm ready. I want you to fuck my ass!"  
Toby's cock needed the break so that he could cool himself down a bit. In the end this small break would allow him to go longer, and pleasure her even more. Toby squirted a bit of the lube on his fingers and slowly moved them to Spencer's forbidden rear entry. Slowly he moved it around her anus, making sure it was good and wet before he slipped his middle finger in. Slowly he pushed it further, letting Spencer get used to something smaller before he pushed his hard cock inside of her. They had fooled around with oral stimulation of her anus before, but nothing like this.  
Spencer tensed but then remembered what Hanna said about relaxing and let a long breath out. Toby's fingers moving around her ass felt amazing, just a light tease and the taboo nature of what they were about to do made it even better. When his finger went in she took a sharp breath. The feeling was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. A pins and needles sensation went into her as she bit her bottom lip and looked back at Toby. He was being so gentle and so kind. She knew she'd made the right decision, "It's ok, keep going." She said as she relaxed a little bit, trying to calm herself.  
Toby moved his finger in and out slowly, making sure it was well lubricated which made the insertion that much easier. Before long he heard Spencer moan but it wasn't a moan of pain, rather one of pleasure. He smiled a bit, knowing that she must really trust him if she was going to let him do this.  
Spencer looked back at him, "I'm ready." She said softly, "Fuck my ass Toby." Her eyes showed that same look she had when she begged him to fuck her pussy, "Make me your anal slut, just for tonight." She knew that this was not something they would do on the regular if they ever did it again, but at least they could say that they had and Spencer could give Toby something no man had ever had. A piece of her that would be only theirs forever.  
Toby aimed his hard cock at the tight entry to her ass and squirted more lube on it before pushing it deep into her. She gasped and gripped the sheets. It hurt a bit more than his finger had but she pushed back against him feeling his cock sink farther into her tight hole, "Ohhhhhhh fffffuuuccckkkk.." She let drag out as she arched her back and sat still, with his cock buried deep in her ass, allowing her walls to get used to his girth.  
Toby leaned in, lightly kissing her back, "You look so hot with my cock in your ass."  
Spencer smiled wickedly at him as she slowly started moving back and forth on his cock. Hanna had been right, the slight amount of pain only heightened the pleasure she felt by having him buried deep in her forbidden hole. She bit her lip and rocked herself forwards and back, getting used to the rhythm of him taking her like this. Slowly the pleasure began to increase and she started going faster before looking back at Toby, "Take me! Fuck my ass!"  
Toby knew that she was ready and so he put his hands on either side of her hips and started a steady thrusting rhythm in and out of her, increasing with speed and force with each push. She moaned loudly and he slapped her ass, leaving a red hand print on her ivory skin, "I love how much of a fucking whore you are for me!"  
"Yes Toby! I'm your whore! I'm your fucking slut! I begged you to take my ass.." She moaned sounding like such a dirty slut and for Toby; that was exactly what she was, "I wanted it, I'm such a dirty fucking bitch!"  
Toby loved listening to Spencer talk that way and he slapped her ass again, the red mark growing brighter as he worked up to full force with his thrusts. Spencer reached down between her legs with one hand and started rubbing her clitoris to heighten her pleasure even more, "OHhh fuckkkk" She cried out loudly, "God you feel so fucking good in my ass!"  
Toby kept thrusting. Spencer's ass was even tighter than her pussy was, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last that long if they kept going like this. She looked so sexy in her thigh highs with the seem up the back and her black garter belt, and her pale skin, and red lipstick. The vintage look suited her and the fact that she was being such a naughty girl for him just made it even better.  
Spencer knew that Toby wasn't going to be able to last long. His pulses were coming faster. She could feel him twitching inside of her with each pump of blood. She smiled, "I want you to fuck my ass until you can't stand it, then pull out and cum all over my ass! Claim it as yours!"  
"Holy shit, you're so fucking dirty and I love it!" Toby said loudly as he pushed harder and harder, their skins slapping, the meat of her ass rippling with each thrust as he worked himself closer and closer to his orgasm. It was going to be so intense, he knew it, one of the largest and most powerful orgasms he'd ever felt.  
"Cum for me." Spencer said, "Cum all over me! Please Toby. Please I need your cum!" She was actually almost enjoying this, but not enough to make it a regular thing.  
Toby tried to hold it off, tensing his muscles but there was no stopping it. He pulled his cock from her ass and stroked it. The first few drops of pre-cum oozed out and dripped onto her ass before the first blast of cum went halfway up her back, the second went almost as far, the others splattered all over her ass, coating it in a thick film of white cum. Toby's breath went staggered, almost as though he couldn't breathe at all, he was gasping, groaning with each blast of cum that came from his hard cock and went all over her ass, coating it in his thick juice. It was unreal, the intensity of this orgasm and actually caused him to stagger backwards because of the intensity had drained the strength from his legs.  
Spencer smiled feeling the warmth of his seed splatter all over her. She smiled as he finished and moved her fingers to the pool of cum dripping down the curve of her ass and slipping down the crevice and teasing the hole he'd just left. She brought the fingers to her lips and sucked them dry before standing up feeling the cum stream down her legs. She looked at Toby, "I love you so much, and now every part of me is yours."  
Spencer kissed his forehead before walking into the bathroom to clean herself up. This had definitely been a night to remember, full of love and romance, and so much passion between them. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before in her life and she loved it, it felt amazing. She loved him and she knew that Toby was why it had felt so amazing. He really was the one for her. There was no doubt of that now.


End file.
